Conditioning
Disclaimer Attendance is OPTIONAL, it is NOT mandatory. PIAA does NOT allow practices prior to a set date (usually 1st week of Aug). The purpose of the conditioning sessions is the ensure the players are in proper physical condition (to prevent injury), to improve specific physical activities (e.g. jumping, agility, etc...) and to bond with the other players. Approach Due to the large number of players that have signed up, I will be breaking the conditioning into 2 groups (Group 1 & Group 2). The determination of which group is based on which nights the players are available. It is NOT divided by skills. Group 1 will generally condition on Mondays & Wednesdays. Group 2 will generally condition on Tuesdays & Thursdays. Note: If a player cannot make their scheduled night, then please attend the corresponding night. Monday / Tuesdays are interchangeable. Wednesday / Thursdays are interchangeable. Agenda There are 6 sections to a standard night of conditioning: *Stretch *Warm-up (Jumping Jacks or Jump Rope) - 2 mins *Jumping Exercises (6 in total) *Agility Exercises (3 in total) *Core Body Strength (planks) *Volleyball Education (basic terminology / understanding of the game) Schedule / Time Please see Schedule for specific dates. This is subject to change, so please check it frequently. Because the exercises are progressive in nature (e.g. drill 1 is 1 minute in week 1, but 5 minutes in week 12), the completion time will grow as we progress into the year. In the beginning I expect that it will be ~60 mins (except the 1st session, which will be longer due to paperwork and instructions on each drill) Exercises *Jumping Exercises: We will be using the Air Alert Version IV program. It is used by many colleges and high schools and has proven to increase the players vertical jump. It consists of 6 different exercises, each focusing on a different muscle set used in vertical jumping. The program is actually 16 weeks long, but I will be satisfied if we get through 10-12 weeks. *Agility Exercises: This is a program I went through at Penn State (PSU USVBA Club Volleyball) in the mid '80s. It consists of 3 exercises all designed to increase short distance (10 ft.) acceleration and directional changes. *Core Body Strength: This is the published "Plank Challenge". It is designed to increase your core body strength, mostly the abdomen, stomach, back and upper quad muscles. These muscle groups are critical in all aspects of the game. *Volleyball Education: This will very from week-to-week and will cover many topics including rules of the game, referee signals, terminology, etc... Progression Week 7 *Jumping **Leap Ups: 4 Sets of 30 Reps **Calf Raises: 2 Sets of 40 Reps **Step Ups: 2 Sets of 25 Reps **Thrust Ups: 2 Sets of 50 Reps **Burnouts: 2 Set of 350 Reps **Squat Hops: 5 Sets of 25 Reps (done only on Monday/Tuesday) *Agility **Forward/Backward: 4 Sets of 30 Secs **Sideways Shuffle: 4 Sets of 30 Secs **Forward/Open/Forward: 4 Sets of 30 Secs *Core Body **Planks: 4 Sets of 30 Secs *Note: Only 2 of the 4 agility / core body exercises will be done each day. All 4 will be performed weekly. Week 6 *Jumping **Leap Ups: 3 Sets of 35 Reps **Calf Raises: 2 Sets of 35 Reps **Step Ups: 2 Sets of 25 Reps **Thrust Ups: 2 Sets of 40 Reps **Burnouts: 2 Set of 300 Reps **Squat Hops: 4 Sets of 30 Reps (done only on Monday/Tuesday) *Agility **Forward/Backward: 3 Sets of 35 Secs **Sideways Shuffle: 3 Sets of 35 Secs **Forward/Open/Forward: 3 Sets of 35 Secs *Core Body **Planks: 3 Sets of 35 Secs *Note: Only 2 of the 4 agility / core body exercises will be done each day. All 4 will be performed weekly. Week 5 *Jumping **Leap Ups: 4 Sets of 25 Reps **Calf Raises: 2 Sets of 30 Reps **Step Ups: 2 Sets of 20 Reps **Thrust Ups: 2 Sets of 35 Reps **Burnouts: 2 Set of 250 Reps **Squat Hops: 4 Sets of 25 Reps (done only on Monday/Tuesday) *Agility **Forward/Backward: 4 Sets of 25 Secs **Sideways Shuffle: 4 Sets of 25 Secs **Forward/Open/Forward: 4 Sets of 25 Secs *Core Body **Planks: 4 Sets of 25 Secs *Note: Only 2 of the 4 agility / core body exercises will be done each day. All 4 will be performed weekly. Week 4 *Jumping **Leap Ups: 3 Sets of 30 Reps **Calf Raises: 2 Sets of 25 Reps **Step Ups: 2 Sets of 20 Reps **Thrust Ups: 2 Sets of 30 Reps **Burnouts: 2 Set of 200 Reps **Squat Hops: 4 Sets of 20 Reps (done only on Monday/Tuesday) *Agility **Forward/Backward: 3 Sets of 30 Secs **Sideways Shuffle: 3 Sets of 30 Secs **Forward/Open/Forward: 3 Sets of 30 Secs *Core Body **Planks: 3 Sets of 30 Secs Week 3 *Jumping **Leap Ups: 3 Sets of 25 Reps **Calf Raises: 2 Sets of 20 Reps **Step Ups: 2 Sets of 15 Reps **Thrust Ups: 2 Sets of 25 Reps **Burnouts: 1 Set of 300 Reps **Squat Hops: 4 Sets of 20 Reps (done only on Monday/Tuesday) *Agility **Forward/Backward: 3 Sets of 25 Secs **Sideways Shuffle: 3 Sets of 25 Secs **Forward/Open/Forward: 3 Sets of 25 Secs *Core Body **Planks: 3 Sets of 30 Secs Week 2 *Jumping **Leap Ups: 3 Sets of 20 Reps **Calf Raises: 2 Sets of 15 Reps **Step Ups: 2 Sets of 15 Reps **Thrust Ups: 2 Sets of 20 Reps **Burnouts: 1 Set of 200 Reps **Squat Hops: 4 Sets of 20 Reps (done only on Monday/Tuesday) *Agility **Forward/Backward: 3 Sets of 20 Secs **Sideways Shuffle: 3 Sets of 20 Secs **Forward/Open/Forward: 3 Sets of 20 Secs *Core Body **Planks: 3 Sets of 30 Secs Week 1 *Jumping **Leap Ups: 2 Sets of 20 Reps **Calf Raises: 2 Sets of 10 Reps **Step Ups: 2 Sets of 10 Reps **Thrust Ups: 2 Sets of 15 Reps **Burnouts: 1 Set of 100 Reps **Squat Hops: 4 Sets of 15 Reps (done only on Monday/Tuesday) *Agility **Forward/Backward: 2 Sets of 20 Secs **Sideways Shuffle: 2 Sets of 20 Secs **Forward/Open/Forward: 2 Sets of 20 Secs *Core Body **Planks: 3 Sets of 20 Secs